


It Started With A Kiss

by thilia



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/thilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with a kiss...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Kiss

**:: 2005 ::**

"I don't want to."

"But you have to! You agreed to play, so you have to do it."

Bill scowled at his twin, his cheeks flushing a little as he folded his arms over his chest in protest. "I don't have to do anything. I quit."

"Bill," Tom whined. "You can't quit once you've started. It's a dare; you have to do it. If you didn't want to play, you should've said so in the first place. You can't just pick the dares you want to do. Once you've committed to playing, you can't just withdraw when you get a dare you don't like. So just shut up and kiss him."

"No, I won't! I want Truth, instead."

Tom groaned and Georg found himself raising an eyebrow, wondering why Bill was making such a big deal out of this. They had been playing Truth or Dare for a good twenty minutes, and Georg had already had to kiss both Gustav and Tom, and while he didn't exactly _want_ to kiss either of them, he'd done it anyway. A dare was a dare. He didn't get why Bill was making such a fuss out of this.

"You can't ask for Truth once you've picked Dare," Tom continued, still trying to get Bill to kiss Georg. Georg wasn't sure what was in this for Tom; he seemed quite determined to get his brother to kiss Georg.

"Actually you can," Gustav said, taking a sip of beer. "If you don't like a dare you can still answer a question."

Tom scowled at him, obviously feeling betrayed, but then he turned back to Bill and said, "Fine. Your question is: Why won't you kiss Georg?"

Georg looked at Bill interestedly, wondering the same thing. It wasn't as if he had bad breath or anything, so why didn't Bill want to kiss him? He wondered if Bill would make such a big deal out of this if he had to kiss Gustav or Tom, or if it was just him in particular. He watched Bill's cheeks flush again and eyed him curiously.

"Because I don't want to," Bill said, then turned to Gustav. "Truth or Dare?"

Tom sighed, clearly not satisfied with the answer. But there was nothing he could do about it, so he just gave Georg an apologetic shrug which Georg returned, a little confused. He turned his eyes back to Bill, still wondering what had caused him to freak out like this…

* * * * *

Later that evening, Georg made his way to Bill's room, knocking lightly as he reached it. He heard some cursing from the other side of the door, then looked at Bill when he opened it. "Hey. Can I come in?"

Bill seemed to hesitate for a moment but stepped aside, nodding. "Sure."

Georg entered the room, smiling when he saw the mess. Bill looked tidy and organised, but usually, he was a huge mess. "I was just wondering, about the game earlier," Georg said as he sat down, rubbing the back of his neck as he decided to get straight to the point. "Why didn't you want to go through with that dare?"

Bill avoided his eyes and sat down on his bed, shrugging. "Which dare?" he asked, even though it was clear to both of them that he knew exactly which one Georg was talking about.

"The one where Tom told you to kiss me," Georg said softly, and watched Bill's cheeks flush in embarrassment. He was intrigued. There was something about that flush that made him wonder if Bill was going to say something completely unexpected now.

"I didn't want to," Bill said, still avoiding eye contact.

"Yes, I got that impression," Georg said dryly. "But why not? Is it me, or…"

"No," Bill said immediately, finally looking up into his eyes. "It's nothing personal. I just…"

He trailed off and bit his lip, and Georg tilted his head curiously. He wanted to encourage Bill to confide in him but was afraid that if he said anything, Bill would shy away and not tell him anything. So he pressed his lips together in an effort to keep his mouth shut, and watched the younger boy curiously. He was obviously struggling with something.

"I'm a bad kisser!" Bill blurted out, shifting uncomfortably under Georg's intense gaze.

Georg's brows shot up; this was the last thing he'd expected. Of all the things Bill could've said, Georg had not expected something like this. Frowning, he opened his mouth, then closed it again, not exactly sure what to say to this. What did you say when one of your best friends made a confession like this; one that was clearly bothering him?

"What makes you say that?" he finally asked curiously. "I mean, how do you know? Did someone say something, or…?"

"I just know," Bill said quietly, staring back down at his lap and fidgeting with the fabric of his long-sleeved shirt. "I just don't feel comfortable kissing one of my best friends. I know I suck, so… can we please just drop this?"

Georg rubbed his chin as he watched Bill. "I'm sure you're great, Bill," he said softly, trying to reassure his friend. He'd never seen Bill act this self-consciously before and was frankly a bit baffled because he couldn't imagine why Bill would think he was a bad kisser. He had beautiful lips and seemed so talented at anything else related to his mouth, like talking or singing, so Georg really couldn't see how Bill could possibly be a bad kisser.

"Just trust me on this," Bill sighed, looking up briefly before eyeing his shirt again, seemingly fascinated by the soft, dark fabric. "I know I suck, so just… leave it, Georg. It doesn't matter."

Georg bit his lip thoughtfully, and before he knew what he was doing, he'd stood up and moved over to the bed, sitting down beside Bill. He hesitated for another moment, then reached over and tilted Bill's chin up, forcing him to look into his eyes. Bill resisted for a second, then gave in and looked at Georg, his eyes big and innocent.

"You're not a bad kisser, Bill," Georg said quietly, and couldn't stop himself from glancing down at Bill's lips for a moment. "I don't know who gave you that idea but I'm sure it's not true."

Bill sighed, shifting a little and clearly uncomfortable being this close to Georg. "But I am," he said with another sigh, resigned to the fate of being a bad kisser. "Someone told me."

Georg's eyes narrowed, his brows furrowed and he looked at Bill in mild surprise. "Who?"

Bill shook his head. "Some girl… it doesn't matter. She said I was really bad and I haven't kissed anyone since. I just can't take the humiliation." He glanced up, his brown eyes pleading. "Can we forget about this now?"

Georg shook his head. "How do you expect me to just forget about this? I can't just leave you here, thinking you're a bad kisser. Who does that girl think she is? Maybe you guys were just not compatible. It happens. What's bad for one person can be amazing for another. I wouldn't take this too seriously, Bill. What gives her the right to go around judging people? She should consider herself lucky she got to kiss you at all."

Bill managed a little smile, his lips twitching upwards only ever so slightly. He gave a weak shrug, his fringe falling into his face as he bowed his head. "I guess," he said. "Still, you don't forget critique like that easily. Every time I kiss someone, I'm going to be thinking about her words, and thinking about it _will_ make me a bad kisser, even if I wasn't before."

Georg watched the singer thoughtfully, knowing he couldn't let this go. Bill was obviously crushed, or at least deeply bothered by the idea of not being able to kiss well. And slowly, Georg began to realise that he could do something about it. He could do something to restore Bill's faith in his kissing skills; it was the last thing he could do for him.

"Relax," he said, reaching up to tilt Bill's face up again, meeting his eyes once again. Bill looked at him questioningly, his full lips slightly parted as he gave Georg a slightly confused look.

"What do you mean?" he asked hesitantly, and Georg smiled. The meaning of Georg's words seemed to dawn on Bill and his eyes widened momentarily. "You're not… Are you? Georg, this really isn't necess-"

Georg's index pressed lightly against Bill's lips, silencing him. Green eyes locked with brown ones as Georg tilted his head and leaned forward, brushing his lips over Bill's a few seconds later. Their lips seemed to fit together perfectly and Georg found himself revelling in the incredible softness of Bill's lips.

When he drew back, he let his eyes open again and gave Bill an encouraging smile. "See? You're already better than you thought you were."

Bill's cheeks coloured and he managed a small smile, looking visibly relieved – but a little nervous at the same time.

"This is not what I suck at," Bill said hesitantly. "Anyone can give a little peck. It's the whole tongue thing I'm not entirely comfortable with, or skilled at. I'm not sure how much tongue to use or how wet the kiss is supposed to be and… I've never really had anyone to practise it with. I've had two girlfriends and both of them for only a week or two, which cannot exactly be considered long term relationships. I think I just need some practice, and for someone to tell me what I'm doing wrong, or what I could improve."

He looked up at Georg with wide eyes, and suddenly, Georg realised that Bill was talking about him. Bill wanted him to be that person he could practise with. He wanted him, Georg, to be his designated kissing teacher.

To be honest, Georg considered himself a pretty fucking great kisser. No one had ever complained or criticised him before. He'd never considered himself a teacher of any kind, but maybe he could help Bill out of a situation that clearly caused him great misery.

After all, it _was_ just a kiss.

"All right," he said after some consideration, kicking his shoes off and getting comfortable on the bed. Bill's eyes widened and seemed to shine with excitement which made Georg smile to himself. Bill was so easily excitable; it was endearing.

"Should I get a notebook?" Bill asked, grinning a little. "I could take notes. I bet you'll have some great advice for me."

Georg laughed. "If you feel the need to write something down, then… sure, go ahead. But kissing is more of a practical art, if you know what I mean. I'm pretty sure you know what to do, in theory, so we'll go straight to the practical part.

Bill seemed to like that idea and looked at Georg attentively, making him smile again.

"All right," Georg said, deciding to just go for it and improve Bill's skills as they went. He tilted Bill's chin up and leaned forward, pressing his lips against Bill's again, his eyes fluttering closed at the first contact. His hand went around the back of Bill's neck, fingers brushing the soft, sensitive skin there lightly while his other hand rested on Bill's arm. Bill's hands hung loosely at his sides; he was clearly not sure what to do with his arms.

Georg took Bill's first problem away from him by taking the other boy's arms and wrapping them around his neck, knowing that Bill would never be able to focus on the actual kiss if he was worried about what to do with his hands. He felt Bill's long elegant fingers slide into his hair and him relax a little as he parted his lips, opening his mouth to Georg.

"Just go ahead," Georg murmured, not breaking the kiss. "Show me what you would do now and I'll guide you."

A brief nod and Bill slid his tongue out, the cool, wet metal of his tongue stuf grazing Georg's lips as Bill's tongue invaded his mouth, rubbing against his own tongue a little roughly. Georg nodded inwardly. Bill was not a bad kisser per se but he needed to hold back a little and refine his skills. Bill was impatient, and it showed in his kisses.

Cupping Bill's cheeks with both hands, Georg drew back a little, giving Bill's lips another soft, closed-mouthed kiss. He kept his eyes closed as he slowly parted his lips, the tip of his tongue brushing Bill's bottom lip as he slowly eased Bill's lips apart, guiding him through the kiss. Bill seemed to hold his breath and answered the kiss tentatively, his own hands resting on Georg's sides.

A soft gasp escaped Bill's lips when their tongues brushed and Georg smiled, feeling almost like a proud teacher whose student had just got an A in a test, when Bill held back and tried to apply Georg's silent suggestions. Bill was holding back, understanding that sometimes less was more. In fact, Bill was getting pretty damn good at this, and they'd only been at it for a few minutes.

Georg found that he was losing himself in the kiss, forgetting that this was just practice. Now that Bill knew how to use his tongue and how to just lightly rub it against Georg's. The feel of Bill's piercing against his own tongue made Georg's stomach flutter a bit; it felt oddly arousing rather than annoying – which was what he had been expecting. He had never understood the appeal of pierced tongues – not until now anyway. He found himself wondering what it would feel like to feel the cool metal ball against his cock… then quickly forced himself to dismiss that thought. He really didn't need to scare Bill off with an unexpected hard-on right now.

When Georg finally slowly broke the kiss, drawing back to look at the other boy, Bill's cheeks were flushed, his hair a mess, his full lips red and swollen. He watched those long, inky lashes flutter when the other boy opened his eyes, and Georg gave him an encouraging smile when he brushed a stray strand of black hair out of Bill's face.

"How was I?" Bill whispered, his eyes big and anxious, desperate for Georg's approval. While only minutes ago, Georg would've had to disappoint Bill and give him negative feedback, he could now smile and give Bill an approving nod.

"That was amazing," he said softly, returning the grin that appeared on Bill's face upon hearing those words.

"Really?" Bill asked, sounding both excited and relieved. Georg smiled and nodded, a warm feeling spreading in his stomach when he saw how happy this seemed to make Bill. If it took this little to make the boy happy, then by all means, Georg would compliment Bill's kissing every day. He wasn't entirely prepared for Bill's next question but couldn't say that he was against it in any way. "Wanna kiss some more? I _do_ have to make up for not kissing you during the game earlier, so…"

Without waiting for an answer, Bill's arms were around Georg's neck again, their lips pressed together in an eager but amazing kiss. Georg found himself responding to it instantly, pulling Bill closer to him as their tongues slid against each other in a surprisingly sensual kiss.

It wasn't until a couple of hours later that Georg finally broke the kiss, deciding it was time to go back to his own room. Bill looked exhausted and just smiled dazedly as he waved after Georg when he left the room, his legs feeling shaky as he walked back to his own quarters.

Patting his own shoulder inwardly for making Bill feel this much better about himself, Georg flopped down on his bed, his arms folded behind his head as he remembered the feel of Bill's soft, full lips against his own.

What he didn't realise, however, was that this would not be the last time Bill would come to him for advice…


	2. A Request

**:: 2006 ::**

Georg stared at Bill in surprise and mild shock, letting the words he'd just heard slowly sink in. Bill was looking at him a little anxiously but it was obvious that he was completely serious about his request.

A little less than a year had passed since Georg had taught Bill how to kiss. He still thought back to that night every once in a while because Bill's kisses had been some of the best he'd ever experienced. He tried not to think about it every time he looked at Bill, though. But sometimes, he just couldn't help it. Bill's lips looked increasingly amazing to him, and he missed the feel of them against his own. Only sometimes, of course. It wasn't as if he was thinking about kissing Bill every day all day. He was a busy man and didn't spend every second of every day fantasising about Bill's kisses. That would be pathetic.

The day after that kiss, things had gone back to normal and it was almost as if that night had never happened. Bill had never mentioned the kiss again, and neither had Georg – mostly because he'd thought Bill wasn't comfortable talking about it.

But now, many months later, Bill was suddenly back with a request that had almost made Georg choke on his drink. After staring at the younger band member for several minutes without saying anything, Georg finally managed to blink and open his mouth to respond to Bill's question that had come completely out of the blue. For Georg anyway.

"You… wait, what?" he managed, needing to hear it again just to make sure he hadn't completely misunderstood Bill. He brushed his hair back nervously because if Bill really _was_ serious about this, then… well. It was more than just a kiss. It would possibly change things between them and Georg wasn't sure he was willing to risk their friendship.

Bill sighed heavily, obviously not pleased at the prospect of repeating his question. His cheeks flushed a little and Georg had to resist the urge to reach out and touch one of those warm, smooth cheeks. "I want to give you a handjob," Bill said slowly, brushing his own hair behind his ear and leaning forward a little, his own nervousness obvious in his every move. "I've been seeing Robert for a couple of months now and I don't think kissing is enough for him anymore. So I want to show him that I'm serious about him and that I _am_ interested in touching him, even though I'm not ready to go all the way just yet. It's just that I've never really touched anyone except myself and I want to know what it's like and if I'm good at it."

Georg licked his suddenly dry lips, ignoring the odd feeling in his stomach he got every time Bill mentioned his boyfriend of two months. "But why me?" he asked after some consideration. "Why do you want to try this on me? I mean… you obviously like Robert. Don't you want him to be the first person you touch?"

Bill seemed to think about this for a moment, then shook his head. "No," he said softly. "I want it to be perfect for him. And I don't want him to realise how inexperienced I am, so you would do me a big favour if you let me give you a handjob first."

Georg slid a hand around the back of his own neck, rubbing the slightly sweaty skin nervously. He couldn't deny that the idea of Bill touching him, stroking him and possibly even kissing him again was more than arousing. And if he was completely honest with himself, he'd imagined it more than once, especially late at night when he was alone in his bed and, coincidentally, stroking himself. He often imagined it was Bill's hand rather than his own and he found that his orgasms were much more intense when he fantasised about Bill.

So why didn't he seize this opportunity and let Bill have his way with him? What was stopping him?

"Wouldn't that be cheating?" he heard himself blurt out, and mentally kicked himself for pointing that out. Bill, however, didn't even blink and just gave a weak shrug.

"I think it would be worth it," he said quietly, his fingers playing with the hem of his t-shirt. "Like I said… I really don't want to embarrass myself in front of him. And I trust you, Georg. I know you wouldn't laugh, even if I sucked terribly at it. You didn't laugh when I asked you to show me how to kiss."

Georg found himself swallowing hard, his skin at the back of his neck prickling a little as he looked into Bill's big brown eyes. He looked desperate and Georg could tell that he really needed his help.

Fuck. What was he supposed to say? It wasn't that he wanted to say no but his mind kept coming up with more and more reasons why this could potentially be a really bad idea. At the same time, his cock was beginning to react to the idea of Bill's beautiful, gentle hands around it and before Georg could think it through, he nodded, giving in.

"All right," he said softly, licking his lips nervously and trying desperately to relax. If he was this tense – and aroused – he would come way too early; and Bill wasn’t the only one who could embarrass himself here. Georg didn't want Bill to remember him as the guy who had no control over his body and came embarrassingly early. "I guess that would be okay."

Bill's face lit up and he gave Georg a hesitant smile as he stood up and moved to sit on the bed next to Georg. Georg wiped his slightly sweaty palms on his jeans and leaned back, looking at Bill nervously. He didn't know why he was so excited about this. A handjob was nothing special for him. He'd received countless ones before. Many girls had had their hands on his cock, but for some reason, this was different.

"So, um," he said after a moment when Bill just kept looking at him. "How do you want to do this? Do you want me to…? I mean, do you want this to be a mutual thing? Do you want to, like, kiss, and…" He sighed, cursing his incoherency. "Do you want me to touch you too?"

Bill looked at him, his deep brown eyes thoughtful as he considered Georg's questions. Finally, he shook his head. "No, I think kissing _would_ be cheating," he said, and Georg briefly wondered how Bill's mind worked. Kissing was cheating but giving another guy a handjob wasn't? Huh.

"And I don't think you should touch me either," Bill continued, running a hand through his hair, pushing it out of his face. "I think it would be best if I just touched you. And you need to tell me if I'm doing something weird. And tell me what you like, okay? I know what _I_ like but I want to know the different… options I have, you know?"

Georg sucked in a deep breath and nodded, willing his body to relax. Bill kept staring at him and Georg gave him another nod, allowing him to start. "Is this position okay?" he asked when Bill turned towards him. "Or do you want me to lay back on the bed, or…"

Fuck, this was awkward. He was nineteen years old, for heaven's sake; wasn't he supposed to be a little more comfortable in a situation like this?

But to be fair, it _was_ a quite unusual situation.

"No, I think this is fine," Bill said, taking a deep breath as well. "I just want you to be comfortable."

Georg almost snorted. He was sure he wouldn't be comfortable until he'd come all over Bill's slender, perfectly manicured hands – and only because orgasms always relaxed him. Until then, he would be tense and musing over the awkwardness of this whole scenario.

"I am," he said finally. He was about to reach down to open his pants when Bill did the same, and they both blushed when their hands brushed. "Sorry," Georg said, his voice just a little too high-pitched and squeaky. "You go ahead."

He leaned back again, sucking in his stomach a little when he watched Bill open the button and zipper of his pants. His heart was racing in his chest when he lifted his hips, helping Bill pull his trousers and boxers down, his cheeks heating up when his now fully-erect cock was exposed and Bill's eyes seemingly glued to it.

He idly wondered what Bill thought about his cock, then forced himself to concentrate on the matter at hand. Getting self-conscious now wouldn't solve anything. In fact, it might make his cock go down – and that was a humiliation he _really_ didn't need right now.

"Okay," Bill murmured, brushing his long fingers over Georg's cock lightly, making Georg close his eyes and let his head fall back a little. Nothing had ever felt this amazing. A moan escaped him when Bill wrapped his hand around his cock, his grip surprisingly gentle. Georg forced himself to open his eyes when Bill began to move his hand, and the sight of Bill's pale hand around his cock was almost enough to make him come right then and there.

He bit his lip hard, trying not to thrust up into that warm hand.

"Is this okay?" Bill asked after a moment, pulling Georg out of his trance. The older boy glanced up and nodded, his tongue darting out to moisten his dry lips again.

"Yes, it's fine," he said, then remembered that Bill wanted to learn something, so he added, "You can be a little rougher, though. Harder, faster. This is great, but… well, it depends on what you like. You won't hurt me if you're a little… rougher."

He gasped when Bill's grip around his cock tightened and he picked up his pace, making Georg's hips jerk up of their own accord. "Yes," he managed, his voice sounding slightly strangled. "Yes, that's perfect."

Bill smiled and continued to stroke him, alternating between rough and gentle strokes, and Georg realised that he wouldn't last long. He bit his lip hard, needing to prolong this. He couldn't really teach Bill anything if he came after only a couple of minutes.

"Balls," he said then, flushing at the word and the breathy tone of his voice. "You can, you know. Touch them too."

Bill gave a brief nod and shifted on the bed, his grip on Georg's cock still firm as he used his other hand to cup Georg's balls and roll them between his fingers, making a jolt of pleasure go through Georg's entire body. "Oh god, yes," Georg breathed, nodding frantically. "That's great. Just like that."

He closed his eyes, knowing that if he kept watching, it would be over soon. He bit his lip and tried to think about unsexy things that would make him last longer but it was difficult, considering that his brain kept screaming things like, "BILL IS STROKING YOU OFF," at him. It was hard to focus on anything else, to be honest.

Another groan left his lips when Bill brushed his thumb over the already-leaking head of his cock while both hands kept moving expertly. The angle was perfect and when Bill tugged on his balls gently, Georg almost came undone.

Obviously encouraged by the sounds Georg made, Bill's hand started moving faster and Georg's chest rose and fell rapidly as he felt his orgasm approaching, the sensations completely overwhelming him. "Close," he moaned. "Oh god, Bill. Yes, this is… this is perfect. Just a little…"

He bit his lip and opened his eyes in time to see and feel Bill give his dick a little twist, and his hips jerked up uncontrollably as he felt his orgasm wash over him, and a second later, he started coming, spurting seed all over Bill's hand and his own stomach, even spilling some of it over his t-shirt.

His arms gave out and he fell back against the mattress, panting heavily as he tried to get over the fact that a simple handjob could do something like this to him. Closing his eyes for a moment, he brought his hand up to push his slightly sweaty hair out of his face, then pushed himself up on his elbows and stared at Bill who was slowly letting go of his cock, his eyes still fixed on Georg's centre.

Their eyes met a moment later, and Georg's widened comically as he watched Bill bring his come-covered hand up to his mouth, his tongue flicking out to lick up some of Georg's release, tasting him. The sight was almost enough to make Georg hard again, and he watched open-mouthed as Bill licked the rest of his hand clean, his tongue darting out to lick his lips when he was done.

"So it was okay?" Bill asked, his face a little red as he waited for Georg's conclusion about his handjob-giving skills. Georg was completely speechless, the sight of Bill touching him and _swallowing his come_ branded into his mind forever.

It took a moment before he recovered and managed to push himself back up into a sitting position, his cock softening where it rested against his stomach.

"That was amazing," he finally said, lifting a hand to run it through his hair. He forced himself to look at Bill, knowing he would never be able to look at the other boy again without thinking about this. "Seriously, Bill, you have nothing to worry about. That little twist you used at the end? Keep that. It was… mind-blowing."

Bill's face split into a wide grin and he threw his arms around Georg, hugging him tightly. "Thank you. Thank you so much, Georg. This meant a lot to me. You're the best friend in the world."

When he drew back, Georg glanced at Bill's lips briefly, wondering if he would still be able to taste himself on Bill's tongue if he kissed him now. He shook his head inwardly. No. No kissing. Kissing was cheating, according to Bill, so he couldn't think about that right now – or ever.

"So you think Robert will like it?" Bill asked, still sounding a little worried. "It was really good?"

Georg licked his lips and averted his eyes, busying his hands by pulling up his pants and boxers, stuffing everything back where it belonged. He nodded. "It really was, Bill. You've got nothing to worry about. He… will love it." He couldn't bring himself to say the guy's name.

"Great," Bill breathed, getting up and moving over into the bathroom to wash his hands. When he emerged a few seconds later, he smiled. "Right, so… I should go. I have a date with Robert tonight. And Georg – thank you. I mean it. I owe you big time."

Georg managed a tight smile and nodded. "You're welcome, Bill," he said, watching Bill practically bounce out of his room. He heard the door fall shut and slowly lowered himself back onto the bed, trying not to wonder why hearing the name 'Robert' made him feel something he couldn't seem to identify. It wasn't that he disliked Robert; he just didn't think he was the right boyfriend for him. And the thought of Bill's hands doing to that boy what they had done to him just now filled him with a feeling of… dread? Disgust? Unease?

He really couldn't say what it was about that boy, but he didn't want to think about Bill touching him, kissing him, or even spending time with him.

He closed his eyes, rubbing his face tiredly, his entire body still trembling from the force of his orgasm. One of his biggest, most secret fantasies had just been fulfilled and he forcefully tore his mind away from Robert and thought back to Bill's hand on _his_ cock instead. He bit his lip when he remembered the look of complete concentration on Bill's face; a look that would haunt his dreams forever, Georg was sure.

Thinking about the most incredible handjob he'd ever received caused his cock to swell again, and it was Bill's hands Georg thought about as he reached down to relieve himself of some of that tension. He doubted he would ever think about anyone else's hands again.


	3. Oral Advice

**:: 2007 ::**

Georg sat down on the bed, rubbing his temples. The knock on his door that followed only moments later made him jump, but it didn't surprise him. Even before opening the door, he knew it would be Bill. The younger boy had been looking at him oddly all day, and Georg had almost expected his visit, even though he didn't know what it was about. Considering Bill's two other seemingly random visits, however, he could imagine what it might be about.

He let Bill into his hotel room, following him into the bedroom and sitting back down on his bed while Bill remained standing in the centre of the room.

"Are you okay?" Bill's soft voice questioned after a long moment of silence, and Georg gave a weak shrug.

"Headache," he murmured, making himself look up at Bill. "But I'm okay." He managed a tired smile and leaned back on his hands, locking his eyes with Bill's. "What can I do for you, Bill?"

Bill smiled. "Right. Straight to the point," he said, nodding. "I see. Okay. Well…"

He made a brief pause, apparently trying to find a way to bring up whatever he had in mind this time. Georg used the thoughtful silence to let his eyes travel down Bill's body, once again admiring how much Bill had changed in the past year. He was still just as thin as he had been one year ago but he looked more grown up; sexy. His previously ratty hair was now big and standing up in every direction, and Georg secretly admired Bill's creativity when it came to style, hair and makeup. He was always looking for something new. He seemed so much more confident than only a few months ago, and Georg had to admit that this change in Bill's behaviour did affect him in more than one way.

"I want to suck you off," Bill said then, and Georg's eyebrows shot up in surprise; even though he had expected that Bill would be asking for some more… sexual practice, cock-sucking was not exactly what he'd had in mind. He cleared his throat, trying to mask his surprise, even as he felt his cock react to Bill's words. He had no control over his body lately.

"You want to suck me off," he repeated slowly, trying not to blush as he looked into Bill's eyes.

"Yes," Bill confirmed, nodding. "I think I may want to do that at some point in the near future, and since you never seem averse to letting me get some practice, I thought you would be the right person to ask."

Georg stared at him, clearing his throat again as he tried to come up with a suitable answer. He was seeing someone, at the moment. He wasn't sure if she was going to be the love of his life but she was a nice girl, and letting a guy give him a blowjob would probably be considered cheating. He lifted a hand and ran it through his hair as he thought about it. "I… you know I'm in a relationship, sort of, don't you?"

Bill nodded. "Yes," he said, and had apparently already found a way around that little problem. "I know that. But you're not exclusive, are you?"

Georg raised a brow and opened his mouth, not sure how to respond. "I'm…"

"I mean, has she ever said you were exclusive? Explicitly? Because if it was just assumed, then she can't really expect you to know it, right? So I think it would be all right. Besides, this is just a guy thing she wouldn't get. And also, it's not as if you're going to tell her, right?" Bill let out a laugh, and only now did Georg realise that he was not the only one who was nervous. Bill was, too. He may have become more confident in the past year, but he was fidgeting a lot which was a bit of a giveaway. Bill was just as nervous as he was.

And for some reason, that seemed to comfort him and he managed a small smile. "You may have a point there," he said, still not sure whether saying yes would be a good idea. On the other hand, he had never really denied Bill anything before; he wasn't sure if he was capable of saying no to Bill. Especially when he looked at him with those big puppy eyes.

He rubbed the back of his neck and took a deep breath, trying to listen to his brain rather to his cock which was, at this point, rock-hard. Nowadays, it really didn't matter _what_ Bill did. Georg's body always reacted to every little thing he did in the most inappropriate ways.

"All right," he finally said, feeling himself grow hotter as he imagined Bill's mouth around his cock… and that alone was almost enough to send him over the edge right now.

Bill beamed. "Really? Excellent!"

He seemed to have lost more of his shyness and hesitance over the past year because what he did was get onto his knees in front of Georg, pushing his legs apart a little and sliding both hands up his thighs. Georg swallowed hard and stared down at the other boy, his body trembling a little in anticipation. He wondered if Bill wanted him naked for this. He was currently pretty self-conscious about his body and was in the process of changing that by working out quite a lot. But he wasn't happy with his body yet and he really didn't want Bill to see him like this.

He took a deep breath and returned Bill's smile shakily. "You'll give me suggestions, right?" Bill asked, looking up at him hopefully. "Constructive criticism, yeah?"

Georg licked his lips and nodded, agreeing even though he was sure that Bill could pretty much just trail kisses up and down his cock and it would make him come in less than a minute. But he gave another nod and sucked in a deep breath as he desperately tried to relax. "Yes. I'll do my best."

Bill smiled. "Great," he said, then slid his hands between Georg's legs, rubbing his groin with his flat palm, a smile flickering over his lips when Georg gasped. "All right."

Bill furrowed his brows in concentration as he opened Georg's pants and pulled them down over his ass and pulling them down until they pooled around his ankles. He kissed Georg's knees softly, then trailed his fingers up Georg's thighs, and Georg watched in fascination as those elegant, long fingers slithered up his legs. His eyes fluttered a little when Bill's fingers grazed his cock and he wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking him a few times.

He leaned forward, his breath tickling Georg's sensitive skin. He stared down at Bill, forcing his eyes to stay open because he didn't want to miss even a second of this. He licked his lips and resisted the urge to touch Bill; this was supposed to be practice and, as odd as it may sound, not loving and sexual.

"Jesus, Georg," Bill laughed softly. "Relax. You're so tense."

He smiled and leaned forward to wrap his lips around the tip of Georg's erection, locking eyes with him as he gently pushed the foreskin back – also with his lips. Georg's mouth opened as he started panting, knowing that he probably wouldn't even last long enough to let Bill try out different techniques. But all he could do was try his best to hold back for as long as he could.

The tip of Bill's tongue started licking the now-exposed head, trailing around it slowly before he tongued the slit. Georg's eyes fluttered closed and he let his head fall back, a low moan escaping him. He could feel more than see Bill smile and was glad that the other boy, at least, felt comfortable. If Bill were too tense, he would probably end up biting Georg in places that were definitely not supposed to be bitten.

Forcing his eyes back open, Georg licked his lips and brushed his hair out of his face as he watched Bill continue to stroke the base of his cock with one hand while the other one was gently rubbing Georg's balls between his fingers. His lips moved over the head gently, just a light touch that made Georg shiver all over. Bill flashed Georg a smile as he brushed his cool tongue stud over the head of Georg's cock.

"Oh god," Georg breathed, swallowing hard, and wondered what else Bill could do with that piercing of his. He had a feeling that Bill didn't actually _need_ this practice; he was doing a fantastic job already.

Bill grinned and kept his hand firmly wrapped around Georg's cock as he bent down to kiss Georg's hip, nosing his pubic hair lightly before kissing his way up Georg's length, and in a sudden move took about half of Georg's erection into his mouth. Georg's eyes were wide, his mouth open as he stared down as Bill started moving up and down his cock, his lips pressed firmly together around Georg's length.

Bill experimented with pressure and suction, driving Georg crazy because he never really knew what to expect. Bill's blowjob was beginning to become seriously unpredictable, and Georg loved it. He had been given head before, of course, but it had never been like this. Not even his current sort-of-girlfriend Olivia was able to use her mouth the way Bill could.

Bill drew back, releasing Georg's cock with a wet 'pop' and smiled up at him. "Any suggestions, so far?"

Georg shook his head. "No. No, you're doing absolutely fine. Amazing."

Bill smiled, his cheeks flushing in satisfaction, then leaned forward again, pressing a kiss against the wet head. He licked his lips, then slid them back over Georg's cock, covering his teeth perfectly as he slowly slid down, taking more and more of Georg into his mouth, and Georg moaned loudly when his cock disappeared all the way in Bill's mouth and throat.

Georg just stared down at Bill, unable to believe that a complete beginner would be able to deep-throat like this. Either Bill was a natural at this, or he hadn't been entirely honest with him, and he _had_ had some practice before.

Georg's hips jerked forward a little, causing Bill to gag and draw back. "Ah, shit," Bill muttered. "I was doing so well." He smiled up at Georg and the latter felt his cheeks flush in embarrassment.

"Sorry," Georg murmured. "Couldn't help it."

"It's fine," Bill said, smiling. Then he went straight back to what he had been doing, bobbing his head up and down on Georg's cock, tightening his lips a little every once in a while, pressing his tongue flat against the head. Georg watched him close his eyes and kept staring down at Bill in fascination. Watching his dick disappear in Bill's mouth was the most arousing thing he'd ever seen. He couldn't help but reach down and cup Bill's cheek, brushing his fingers over Bill's cheekbone and jaw, his fingertips gently stroking Bill's soft skin.

Bill tried to smile around Georg's dick, and Georg couldn't hold back a laugh, which, in turn, made Bill laugh and pull back. "Stop it," he said teasingly and Georg grinned, sliding a hand into Bill's hair, hating that there was too much hairspray for him to really feel the natural softness of Bill's hair. He groaned when Bill deep-throated him for another moment, then increased the suction, moving his head up and down fast.

The beginnings of his orgasm began to tingle in his lower body and Georg only ever so slightly started guiding Bill's head. Bill didn't seem to mind, though, and just kept moving, his cheeks hollowing as he let out a soft moan that sent incredible vibrations up Georg's body.

"Fuck, Bill," Georg moaned, knowing he was so close. "I'm gonna…"

He didn't get to finish his warning and Bill only just managed to pull back when Georg's hips thrust forward violently while his come hit Bill's tongue and the rest of it landed on his face. Georg's eyes widened in surprise as he stared down at Bill's come-covered face – and _that_ was without any doubt the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

Bill's tongue darted out to lick his lips, swallowing as much of Georg's come as he could before looking up at him and letting out a contented sigh. "I missed your taste," he said softly, and Georg let out another incoherent noise; it would probably take a while for his brain to start working again.

Bill laughed and leaned forward to clean Georg's cock with his tongue before he pushed himself up and disappeared in the bathroom. A few moments later, he came out again, his face clean and his cheeks flushed. Georg leaned back on his elbows, too stunned and exhausted to hold himself up or even tuck his cock back into his trousers.

Bill looked down at him with a smile. "You look like you enjoyed that?"

Georg nodded wordlessly, needing to swallow a couple of times before he found his voice. "Fuck yeah. Bill, that was amazing. Are you sure you've never done this before? Where did you learn to deep-throat like that?"

Bill smiled and shrugged a little, his eyes big and innocent. "I practiced on a few… inanimate objects," he said then, as if he was telling Georg about the weather forecast. Georg sat up and stared at him, imagining Bill with various objects in his mouth, and consequently, his ass. He reached down and pulled his boxers up before he could get hard again because he'd just come up with a series of images that would keep his nightly wanking sessions interesting for a while. Bill laughed and went on, "You know. Vegetables, toys…"

Bill smiled at him, an inexplicable look on his face. Two seconds later, he was straddling Georg, cupping his cheeks and kissing him deeply, and Georg tasted himself in Bill's mouth as the younger boy's tongue slid into his mouth. The kiss was deep and hard and Georg enjoyed it for however long it would last. He closed his eyes and slid a hand onto Bill's hip, holding onto him as he returned the kiss with equal desperation and passion.

Much too soon, Bill pulled back, giving Georg a sweet smile before sliding off his lap. "I should go," he said. "Thanks, Georg. You're the best friend in the world."

With those words, he left the room and Georg was left to stare at the closed door while his cock was throbbing between his legs again.

He groaned and flopped down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, his chest rising and falling quickly as he wondered if he'd just had a really good dream or if this had actually happened. If he was honest with himself, it was the kiss more than the blowjob that didn't leave him alone now that Bill was gone. It had been completely unexpected and there had been a lot of emotion in it. Georg found himself touching his lips, remembering Bill's against his own, and wondered if this had been the last time Bill would seek his advice.


	4. First

**:: 2008 ::**

Maybe it was the fact that Bill had come to him three times before – although, admittedly, the first time it had been Georg who had taken the initiative, but the other two times _had_ been Bill's doing – but when Bill asked him if he wanted to hang out that night, Georg knew that something was going to happen. He didn't know what it could be; he felt as if he had showed Bill everything he had to know about how to please a man, but he couldn't shake off the feeling that Bill was going to ask for something major that night.

When Bill came to his hotel room, Georg was surprised to see that Bill had removed his makeup and wore his hair down, and he was once again hit with the realisation that Bill looked so incredibly young and innocent au naturel while he looked fierce, sexy and confident when he wore his makeup. Georg preferred him without it, if he was honest with himself, even though he often spent hours admiring Bill's beauty nowadays.

They started watching a movie, and it was almost just a regular movie night between friends. Bill hadn't said anything unusual yet but Georg still felt himself grow increasingly nervous and impatient because he _knew_ that Bill wasn't here for the film. Or if he was, then something had to be seriously wrong with Georg's radar.

They sat on the bed, eating popcorn and drinking a beer, and after a while, the tension started to leave Georg's body as he managed to relax. Maybe he _had_ been wrong. Maybe Bill really _was_ here for the movie.

The obligatory sex scene in the movie made Georg feel awkward again. He shifted a little and noticed that Bill had grown unusually quiet, and when the movie ended, Bill didn't jump up to put in the next one, as he usually would have, but leaned against Georg, his head resting on his shoulder.

Georg turned his head and looked down at Bill, closing his eyes as he breathed in the other boy's scent.

When he opened his eyes again, he blinked because Bill was looking up at him, a curious expression on his face. Georg held his breath, hypnotised by those deep brown eyes; he couldn't seem to look away.

"Georg?" Bill whispered after a moment, and Georg found himself looking at Bill's lips.

He swallowed hard and forced himself to meet Bill's eyes instead. "Hm?"

"I want you to be my first," Bill said quietly, his cheeks colouring a little as he kept looking into Georg's eyes.

Georg, completely oblivious, didn't get the meaning of Bill's words and raised his eyebrows in question. "Your first what?"

Bill gave him a look, licking his lips nervously as he pushed himself into an upright position. "My first lover, Georg," he said, biting his bottom lip.

Georg looked at him curiously before his eyes widened in understanding. He opened his mouth, then closed it again to avoid letting out an embarrassing, high-pitched squeak. "You're," he finally managed. "Wait, you're a virgin?"

Bill's cheeks flushed and Georg kicked himself mentally; embarrassing Bill wasn't at all what he'd wanted to achieve with his question. He was just surprised. Bill had been seeing a couple of guys in the past year, and it just seemed impossible to Georg that someone as beautiful and sexy as Bill could still be a virgin.

"Yeah," Bill murmured, his face still flushed in embarrassment. "I've never… I mean. I wasn't ready. I've wanted to do it a few times but I always chickened out. It wasn't right. And then I realised that it was because I didn't trust the guys. I need my first time to be with someone I trust implicitly, and when I thought about who that person could be, you were the only one I could think of. You've taught me so much, Georg, and I know you wouldn't hurt me. You would be gentle and give me the time I need to adjust, and… I'm ready. I know I'm ready now, but I only want it to be with you."

Georg stared at Bill; in his daydreams and nightly fantasies, he'd imagined similar scenarios so many times, he'd just never thought that they would actually become reality at some point. But now Bill was here in his bed, looking at him with those impossibly big, innocent eyes, asking him to make love to him. Or have sex, he reminded himself. This wasn't about love. It was sex. Wasn't it?

"Wow," Georg finally managed, running a hand through his hair as he looked at Bill nervously. "I didn't expect this but… wow, I feel honoured that you'd consider me. I'm glad I have your trust. But are you sure, Bill? I thought you wanted your true love to be your first? Have that amazing experience you've been talking about since… well, for years now. Are you sure you want this to happen with me?"

Bill nodded. "Yes, I'm sure. Next to Tom, you are the most important person in my life and I know you'll show me what it's like without hurting me or making me feel bad in some way. I really want it to be you, Georg."

Georg stared at the other boy, unable to make his heart slow down its pace. His cock was _very_ interested; he couldn't deny that. And so was he. But he knew how much this meant to Bill, and part of him didn't want to take this experience away from Bill. What if he met the love of his life the next day? Wouldn't he regret letting Georg be in him first?

"I won't regret it," Bill said since apparently, Georg's doubts were reflected on his face. "I'm sure I want this, Georg. I trust you. I've thought about this for a while, so I'm sure." Bill bit his bottom lip, glancing up at him through those impossibly long lashes. "Will you do it?"

Georg swallowed hard but managed to nod. How could he say no? He could see that Bill was sure, and that he _had_ thought about this a lot, so how could he deny Bill this? It was clearly something that was important to him, and Georg had never been able to say no to Bill in the first place.

"Of course," he said finally. "If you're sure."

"I am," Bill said, sitting up and licking his lips nervously. "Tonight?"

Georg's brows shot up again. "You want to do it right now?"

Bill nodded. "Well, yes. That's why I came here tonight. Unless you don't want to, for some reason."

"No," Georg said immediately, shaking his head. "No, tonight is fine. I just… wasn't prepared for this." He paused, chewing the inside of his cheek thoughtfully. "Bill – you do know that I'm new at this too, right? I've never done this with a guy before, so I'm not sure I'm the most experienced person you could find."

Bill nodded. "I assumed that but… it's okay. It can't be all that different than being with a girl, right? I mean, of course you need lube," he said, flushing a little at the word, "but other than that, it should be pretty much the same. Right?"

"Right," Georg said, tugging at the collar of his t-shirt a little. Was it just him or was it suddenly incredibly hot in here?

Georg watched Bill cautiously as the other boy moved to slide onto Georg's lap, straddling him. Georg looked up at him, his heart pounding in his chest as he hesitantly slid his hands onto Bill's hips. He didn't know why, but he was suddenly incredibly nervous. It wasn't as if they had never been in similar positions before but he knew that this had to be perfect. Bill deserved the perfect first time he had always dreamed about, and Georg was terrified of hurting him or doing something wrong. He didn't want to ruin sex for Bill, and he knew he wouldn't be able to relax until it was all over.

Bill looked into his eyes before leaning forward, his warm breath ghosting over Georg's face. Their eyes locked as Bill finally leaned forward, his hands sliding onto Georg's shoulders as he gently pressed his lips against Georg's. A shiver ran through Georg's body as he slid his hands up onto Bill's lower back, pulling him closer as he returned the kiss gently, remembering the other kisses they'd shared before.

Every time they kissed, Bill seemed to have become a little better at it – even though Georg hadn't thought that was even possible. Bill had been so amazing that first night, but now he was downright incredible. There was something different about this kiss, though. Georg didn't know what it was but it was different. More… meaningful, if that made sense.

He let his eyes drift shut as he slid one hand up to wrap around the back of Bill's neck, his other one sliding beneath the other boy's t-shirt to gently stroke the soft, warm skin there. Bill let out a shaky breath, tilting his head as he slid his tongue into Georg's mouth.

Georg moved his hand up Bill's back, fingers exploring Bill's skin, feeling his spine and ribs with his slightly calloused fingertips. It always amazed him how skinny Bill was, and while Georg usually preferred being with someone with a little more to hold on to, it didn't repulse him at all. Bill was the most beautiful creature in the world – to him, anyway. In his opinion, Bill _transcended_ beauty. He was a whole new kind of beautiful.

Georg's hand slid back down Bill's back, then moved to the front of his body as his palm slowly moved up Bill's stomach and chest. He pressed a hand against Bill's heart, lashes fluttering when he felt how fast it was beating. He was relieved that he wasn't the only one who was clearly nervous about this, but at the same time, he wanted to reassure Bill, tell him that everything would be all right, that he wouldn't hurt him. But he was sure Bill knew that. Maybe he was just excited.

He broke the kiss slowly, brushing his lips over Bill's once again before pulling back just far enough to pull Bill's t-shirt over his head. He pressed his head back against the headboard of the bed, letting his fingers explore Bill's body, lightly tracing the tattoos adorning Bill's small frame. Even though the other boy was much taller, Georg loved that Bill was so much more delicate than him. It made him feel strong and manly, and one look into Bill's dark eyes told him that Bill loved the difference in their body types just as much as he did.

He pushed himself up a little, helping Bill get his t-shirt off as well, then closed his eyes and moaned lowly in the back of his throat when Bill's long fingers travelled down his chest, gently rubbing one of his nipples. Georg sank his teeth into his bottom lip as he arched into the touch, his own fingers digging into Bill's hips.

He felt Bill's lips against his own again, and moved his hands down to grip Bill's ass, pulling him closer, their bare chests pressed together as they kissed. He slid an arm around Bill's waist, holding onto him as he rolled them over until Bill was flat on his back with Georg on top of him. A surprised gasp escaped Bill at the swift, unexpected move, and Georg smiled against his lips, teasingly grazing Bill's bottom lip with his teeth. He didn't break the kiss; he wasn't sure he could've if he'd tried. Tilting his head a little, he deepened it again, his stomach fluttering when Bill wrapped those long legs around his waist, pressing their cocks together in the most delicious way.

Georg moaned softly and pressed his body down against Bill's and they moved together almost desperately; both of them needing the friction. Bill caught Georg's tongue between his teeth, then sucked it into his mouth, making Georg's cock twitch in his pants and his hips jerk forward automatically.

While he could've spent the whole night rubbing against Bill like this, Georg's body demanded more eventually, and he reluctantly removed Bill's legs from around his hips to reach down and open Bill's jeans – which turned out much more complicated than it sounded. He broke the kiss, pressing his forehead against Bill's as he looked down, watching his own trembling hand unfasten Bill's trousers.

He pushed himself up on his knees, helping Bill remove his pants and tossing them carelessly next to bed before doing the same with his own sweatpants. He licked his lips as he stared down at Bill, once again overwhelmed by the other boy's beauty. Bill was biting his lip and looking up at him, his eyes dark with lust and hunger. Georg could see how much Bill wanted him, which gave him an odd yet pleasant feeling in his lower belly.

Georg licked his lips and slid back down on top of Bill, meeting his eyes before he kissed him again, slowly deepening it. Now that their erections were only separated by two thin layers of cotton, Georg ground against Bill harder, slowly losing control over his body. He couldn't seem to stop his hips from pressing down against Bill's, his cock needing the release so desperately, even though he knew that he would have to hold back for a while before he could finally grant his body what it wanted.

He felt Bill's hand come up to stroke his back, sensing Bill's wonder as those long, dainty fingers traced his muscles and moved down to rest on the curve of his ass. Georg's eyes fluttered again when Bill moved his hand lower, cupping Georg's ass and pushing down on it in an attempt to get even more friction.

"Bill," Georg murmured against the other boy's lips and Bill nodded, licking his lips.

"I know," he murmured. Georg slid his hands into Bill's hair, sliding the soft, silky strands through his fingers before breaking the kiss and staring down at him in wonder. He gave him a smile, then tilted his head and kissed Bill's jaw and neck tenderly, trailing soft kisses along his collarbone. He moved his lips over Bill's chest, trying to brush every inch of skin with his lips, not wanting to miss even the smallest spot.

He twirled his tongue around Bill's nipple, sucking it into his mouth and revelling in the moan that escaped Bill's mouth. He smiled up at him, then used his teeth to gently bite Bill's nipple, smiling when he felt it harden under his tongue. He closed his eyes and continued his way down Bill's body, kissing every single rib before he traced Bill's tattoo with his tongue. He was in love with Bill's body, and a part of him still couldn't believe that he was allowed to touch Bill at all. He pressed another kiss against Bill's bellybutton, then dipped his tongue in it, smiling when Bill arched up, clearly wanting more.

He kissed Bill's hipbones, spending a few seconds just staring at the star tattoo on one of them. Then he pushed himself up, looking at Bill's slightly tented boxer briefs. He licked his lips as he stared at the outline of Bill's cock, torturing himself for several moments before he could finally see all of Bill.

He sat up on his knees and hooked two fingers under the waistband of Bill's underwear, biting his lip in concentration as he slowly pulled them down, his breath hitching when he saw that Bill was completely hairless down there. He waxed, obviously, and even though Georg didn't mind body hair at all, the idea of Bill being completely smooth everywhere made his cock jump again.

He grinned when Bill's foot almost hit him in the face as he helped him take off his briefs. Then he let out a completely unexpected moan when Bill spread his legs, exposing himself to Georg.

Georg glanced up at Bill's face, reaching down to touch one of those flushed cheeks. He had never seen Bill look so incredibly innocent and vulnerable. When he was able to tear his eyes off Bill's face, he bent down again to gently kiss Bill's hips, and then the soft, smooth skin at the base of Bill's cock. He mouthed Bill's cock lightly, closing his eyes as he wrapped his lips around Bill's erection. He had no idea what he was doing; he had never been with a guy before, so he could only assume that Bill was enjoying it – if his moans and soft whimpers were any indication.

He opened his eyes, almost coming when he saw the intense look of pleasure on Bill's face. Bill whined in disappointment when Georg pulled back again, releasing his cock to kiss his balls, which were also completely smooth.

Then Georg sat up and leaned over to pull a tube of lube and a condom out of his bedside table drawer, loving that Bill couldn't seem to take his eyes off of him. He gave him a sweet smile which Bill returned, then took his own boxers off, finally releasing his cock. He shivered a little, then unwrapped the condom and sliding it down on his cock expertly, even though his hands were shaking a little.

He licked his lips as he looked down at Bill; he knew the other boy needed to be prepared, and as he looked at Bill's small opening, he couldn't help but wonder how he was ever going to fit in there. He slicked his fingers with lube, then leaned over Bill to brush a gentle kiss over his lips.

"Are you okay?" he whispered, getting a nod in response. "Tell me if anything hurts, all right? I'll stop immediately." He looked into Bill's eyes, needing him to understand that he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he ever hurt Bill.

"Okay," Bill whispered. Georg smiled reassuringly and brushed Bill's hair out of his face, kissing Bill's eyelids when he closed his eyes. Then he gently brushed his slick fingers over Bill's cock and his opening, his lashes fluttering as he felt the soft, smooth skin there. He eased Bill into the feeling of his fingers down there, circling the puckered skin around his hole with two fingers before very carefully sliding one of them in.

Bill's muscles gripped his finger tightly and Georg couldn't hold back a moan, overwhelmed as he imagined how Bill would feel around his cock. He wasn't sure he would be able to handle such an extreme tightness for more than a few minutes, and hoped Bill wouldn't be too disappointed if he came ridiculously early.

Bill relaxed around him almost instantly, though, showing no sign of pain. "Okay?" Georg whispered, just to be sure, and smiled when Bill nodded, his eyes wide in surprise.

Georg moved his finger back and forth carefully, feeling Bill relax further, then carefully added a second one, watching Bill stretch around his fingers. He bit his lip in concentration, moving slowly, but Bill seemed to be okay. He wondered if he should add a third finger for a moment, then decided against it, scissoring the two inside of Bill instead before finally pulling them out.

He licked his lips, then coated his cock with more lube, using a generous amount, and wiped his fingers on the bed sheets as he carefully slid on top of Bill. He looked into his eyes, kissing his lips again for a long moment as he rubbed the tip of his cock against Bill's entrance. "Ready?"

Bill nodded. "Yeah," he whispered. "Just… slowly, okay?"

"Of course," Georg whispered back, giving him a reassuring smile. He closed his eyes and kissed Bill's nose, then reached down to wrap a hand around his cock as he slowly pushed in, eyes fixed on Bill's face to make sure he wasn't hurting him. He swallowed hard when he felt Bill's tight muscles around his cock, squeezing him as he slowly pushed forwards. He kissed Bill's lips, then moaned when he slid all the way inside, his body trembling a little as he forced himself not to let go right away. He stayed still, looking down at Bill anxiously until the other boy let out a long breath.

"God," Bill murmured, squeezing his eyes shut and furrowing his brows in concentration while his long nails dug into Georg's shoulders.

Georg looked at him in worry, his heart skipping a beat at the idea that he'd possibly hurt Bill. "Bill," he said softly. "Bill, are you all right? Does it hurt? Talk to me."

Bill shook his head and opened his eyes after a long moment, managing a small smile. "It feels perfect," he whispered. "Hurts a little – but not too much," he added quickly when Georg was already starting to pull out. To prevent him from doing that, Bill wrapped his legs around Georg's waist, holding him firmly in place. "Don't. I'll get used to it. Just need a moment to… adjust."

Georg looked at him doubtfully but then nodded, lowering himself onto Bill's body and rubbing his hip gently with a thumb. "Just tell me when you're ready," he murmured, even though it was torturous for him to stay inside Bill without moving for so long. He licked his lips and watched Bill's face, moaning when Bill clenched around him experimentally.

"You like that?" Bill asked curiously, doing it again and making Georg bite his lip hard.

"Yeah," he managed, his voice sounding a little strangled. "Fuck, Bill, you're so tight. So incredibly tight…"

Bill smiled, a proud look on his face as he rubbed Georg's calves with his toes. "Okay," he whispered after a long moment. "I think you can move now."

Georg looked at him, searching his face, then nodded and bit his lip hard as he slowly pulled back, just to push in again a moment later. He did this several times, making sure not to hurt Bill – but Bill seemed fine. He moved his hips a little, meeting Georg's increasingly hard thrusts.

"Oh!" Bill suddenly gasped and Georg stopped immediately, staring down at him in worry.

"What? Did that hurt?" he asked, cupping Bill's cheeks and forcing him to meet his eyes.

"No," Bill breathed. "No, that felt amazing. Do that again." He licked his lips, then added, "Please."

Georg smiled, then frowned in concentration as he tried to use the same angle again, and when Bill let out another moan, Georg knew he had found the right one. He had to be doing _something_ right, at least. Georg continued to move like that, slowly picking up his pace as they found a rhythm and moved together in perfect synch.

Bill's cock was hot and pulsing, trapped between their bodies as Georg continued to move faster and faster.

"Ngh… Oh god, yes. Georg," Bill moaned, his back arching as he pushed back against Georg every time he thrust in. Georg closed his eyes, not wanting to miss one of Bill's amazingly beautiful expressions, but knowing that he had to focus in order to hold back his orgasm.

When he realised that it was going to happen, whether he wanted to or not, he reached down between their bodies, firmly wrapping his hand around Bill's cock and stroking him in time with his thrusts; he could tell that Bill was just as close as he was.

He bit his lip hard and his eyes widened when he suddenly felt Bill come over his hand and his own stomach while his muscles tightened around Georg, gripping his cock almost painfully tight. Georg's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he gave another rough thrust before he came as well, continuing to move as he emptied himself into the condom, moaning loudly as his orgasm washed over him.

"Oh god," he breathed when he carefully pulled out of Bill and collapsed onto the bed next to the other boy, panting heavily as he pulled off the condom and tossed it towards the trash bin, snorting when he missed. The condom was the least of his worries right now, though, and he wrapped his arms around Bill, pulling him to his chest as they slowly came down from their orgasms. "Good?"

Bill nodded instantly, smiling when Georg's hand slid down the side of his body to gently stroke one perfectly round ass cheek. "Yeah," he whispered. "That was perfect."

Georg looked at him searchingly, needing to know if Bill was telling the truth – but there was no doubt that Bill _had_ enjoyed it.

He looked into the other boy's deep brown eyes, gently brushing a strand of inky black hair behind his ear as he leaned forward to kiss Bill again, his eyes closing as the kiss grew increasingly emotional. He slid his other arm around Bill as well, pulling him on top of him as they kissed.

It was Bill who pulled back first, looking down at Georg, his long hair hanging down around Georg's face. "Hi," he whispered, then laughed embarrassedly, brushing his hair behind his ear. "Georg? Thank you. That was so… I don't know. So much more than I expected. Thank you for making this perfect for me."

Georg's hand gently moved up and down Bill's back as he looked up at him – and he was sure his adoration for the other boy was clearly reflected on his face; but right now he just didn't have the energy to mask his feelings for Bill. "You're welcome," he said softly. "And thank you, too. It was my first time, too, in a way, and… it was amazing."

A smile lit up Bill's face and Georg gently tugged him down for another long kiss. Bill rubbed his nose against Georg and Georg smiled. This was perfect and he didn't want the evening to end. For as long as Bill was here in his arms, kissing him with so much emotion, Georg could pretend. He could pretend that Bill wouldn't leave later, that Bill would still be there the next day, and that they were in love. When Bill slid off him and got up to get dressed, Georg watched him, unable to suppress the disappointment that filled his body. He wished Bill would stay with him tonight. He wanted to hold and kiss him some more, watch him fall asleep and wake up the next morning with Bill curled around his own body.

But then he reminded himself that this wasn't about that. It had been another 'practice session' for Bill; the final rehearsal before he did it with someone he truly loved.

Forcing a more neutral look onto his face, Georg pushed himself up, pulling the covers over his waist as he watched Bill pull on his shoes. He was fully dressed and looked at Georg a little uncomfortably. Georg gave him a smile, running a hand through his still slightly sweaty hair. "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked after another moment of slightly awkward silence.

Bill nodded. "Yeah. And Georg–"

"You're welcome, Bill," Georg said softly, smiling. "Really, it was amazing for me, too, so… you're welcome."

Bill gave him a quick smile and nodded. "All right then. I'll see you tomorrow." He stood there for another moment, then turned around and left, leaving Georg, once again, alone.

He sighed heavily and slid down onto the pillow, staring up at the ceiling.

' _So, this is it_ ', he thought bitterly. There was nothing more Bill could ask of him. It was over, once and for all. He'd taught Bill how to kiss, give hand- and blowjobs, and had now taken his virginity – a thought that made his stomach flutter all over again whenever he thought about it.

But now it was over. Bill knew everything. He didn't need any more practice – Georg wasn't sure he'd _ever_ needed it; in his eyes, Bill had been perfect all along. So unless Bill wanted to try out different positions… But no. He would want to explore the rest with the boy he would fall in love with. Georg's job was done.

Rolling over, Georg buried his face in his pillow and tried not to let the sadness he felt take over. At least, he would always know that Bill trusted him enough to let him be his first. He would always have these memories, no matter how much it hurt right now.

He closed his eyes and fell asleep a few minutes later, wondering if any girl would ever make him feel the way Bill had tonight.

He doubted it.


	5. Spinning

**:: 2009 ::**

Georg closed his eyes as he inhaled the smoke of his cigarette, letting the pleasant buzzing sensation of the alcohol wash over him. He exhaled slowly, trying to drown out the sound of Bill's amused giggles over something his boyfriend had whispered into his ear.

Georg couldn't watch them anymore. It had only been two weeks since Bill had started dating Jens, and already, Georg was sick of the countless public displays of affection he had to witness every day. They were inseparable, it seemed, and spent every minute of every day together. Georg had never seen Bill fall for anyone this quickly, but the way he looked at Jens made it obvious that his feelings were real.

Another year had gone by since Georg had taken Bill's virginity; a year full of confusion and pain. It had taken a long time for him to realise that he had feelings for Bill. He wasn't sure when it had started, exactly, but a part of him knew that he'd begun to fall for Bill on that fateful night now almost four years ago, when Bill had first come to him, and he'd chosen to become the younger boy's teacher for everything related to love and sex. Part of him couldn't believe why it had taken so long for him to see it.

He'd struggled a long time on his own, trying to figure out what to do. He'd wanted to tell Bill but had never found the right moment. They hadn't been alone together very often, and when they had been, the timing just hadn't been right.

And now it was too late. Bill was in another relationship with a boy he clearly adored, and there was no room for Georg. He knew he had to forget Bill, fall out of love with him and move on. He knew this, and while it had taken a long time for Georg to accept that Bill didn't return his feelings, he now knew what he had to do.

But it was easier said than done. He'd been watching Bill for a long time, partly because he was just so fucking pretty that it was impossible _not_ to look at him, and partly because he'd hoped to see some sort of indication that Bill returned his feelings. But he'd never caught Bill looking at him, and when Bill had started dating Jens, Georg had come to the conclusion that his feelings clearly weren't mutual.

Bill didn't and probably never would love him back, and he had to move on.

Up until now, Georg had always been in love with people who returned his feelings; he'd never had to feel the agonising pain of unrequited love before. He decided that it really wasn't something he ever wanted to experience again.

He opened his eyes when Gustav flopped down next to him. "Cheer up, emo boy," the drummer said, and Georg rolled his eyes.

"I'm not emo," he said, taking another swig of his beer and sighing heavily as he finished his cigarette and stubbed it out in the ashtray a little more forcefully than he had to. He glanced up at Bill who was on Jens's lap, his face lighting up at whatever Jens was whispering to him. Georg swallowed hard and stared down at his own lap, trying to ignore his jealousy.

"Yes, you are," Gustav said, and Georg gave him an annoyed look, wishing desperately that Tom had taken the seat next to him rather than Gustav. Tom may have noticed that Georg wasn't in the best mood, but at least, he would leave him alone and understand that he didn't want to talk about it. Gustav, on the other hand, was less tactful, and would probably keep staring at him until Georg talked to him.

Tom, in the meantime, was flirting with a couple of girls he'd invited to their little party. Georg snorted. At least one of the four of them would get laid. Well, two, he thought bitterly as he tried to fight the fresh surge of jealousy coursing through him at the idea of Bill and Jens sharing a bed tonight.

"You should tell Bill." Gustav's voice pulled him out of his reverie, and Georg stared at him in surprise. He licked his lips, then glanced down quickly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said, trying to sound clueless, even though he had a feeling Gustav knew exactly what was going on. He always knew everything, it seemed.

"I think you do," Gustav said, taking the pack of cigarettes away from Georg when he reached for it again. "Smoking is bad for you. Now talk to me. I know you're miserable, so quit being a dick and just admit it."

"I don't have to tell you anything," Georg said a little more aggressively than he meant to while he tried to take the cigarettes back. But Gustav was obviously a little less drunk than he was, so he managed to toss them away before Georg could grab them.

He gave his friend an annoyed look and sighed. "Don't you have something better to do?"

Gustav seemed to contemplate that for a moment before he shook his head. "Hmm, nope. Not really. And you know I won't give up until you admit you're in love with Bill, so…"

Georg's head snapped up and he looked to where Bill was sitting, relieved when he realised that he was busy kissing Jens and could obviously not hear them. Still, he stood up, grabbed Gustav by his shirt and tugged him into the currently empty kitchen of the twins' flat.

He slid his hands onto the kitchen counter and leaned against it, dropping his head as he took a deep breath. His head was spinning; he'd obviously had a little too much beer. "Can't you just leave me alone for once?" he asked, looking up at Gustav, then sighed in frustration. "I just… why does he seem to date everyone except me? It's not fair."

Georg was usually a pretty cheerful drunk, but right now, he could feel that the alcohol was affecting him in a different way and making him even more miserable than he already was.

"Well, he doesn't know how you feel," Gustav pointed out. "Maybe if you bothered to tell him, he would dare to tell you he's in love with you, too."

Georg sighed. "He's dating someone else," he said quietly. "He obviously doesn't want me. If he did, he would've told me."

"You didn't tell him either," Gustav said, and the patience in his voice was starting to gnaw at Georg's nerves.

"It's different," he said, still trying to get out of this conversation that was slowly making him more than a little uncomfortable. He hated that Gustav could read him so well, and always knew what was going on inside of him.

"It's not, and you know it," Gustav said, sighing heavily.

Georg sat down on a chair, running a hand through his hair and pushing it back. In moments like these, he regretted telling Gustav about his little sexual adventures with Bill. He should've known that Gustav would be able to figure out how he felt, and now, he couldn't get him off his back. Whenever the opportunity arose, Gustav told him to just fucking talk to Bill and Georg couldn't seem to make Gustav understand that Bill wasn't interested.

"Well, it's too late now. He's happy, clearly, and I won't ruin this for him," he said finally, hoping they could change the subject now. Thinking about Bill and Jens made him feel nauseous, and the large amount of beer and vodka he'd consumed made it hard for him to think clearly.

"Are you really that stupid?" Gustav asked, a hint of amusement in his voice. "Have you even looked at Jens? Really looked at him?" He sighed when Georg looked at him cluelessly. "You're a fucking coward." Georg's head shot up and he glared at the other boy. "You are! You only have yourself to blame for your current mood, so don't be mad at me for telling you the truth."

Georg was about to throw an angry retort at him when Tom and one of his girls stumbled into the kitchen, both of them grinning widely. "We're playing Spin the Bottle! Come and play!"

"I don't want to play," Georg protested but Gustav had already pulled him up and pushed him through the door and back onto the couch while Bill, Jens, Tom, and some of the girls had already formed a circle; an empty beer bottle in their midst.

Georg sighed and rubbed his face; he really didn't feel like playing anything at the moment, let alone something that would force him to watch Bill and Jens kiss.

He kept his eyes trained on the floor when the others started playing, ignoring the girls' cooing when Bill and Jens exchanged another kiss. It wasn't until Gustav jammed his elbow into his side that he looked up and realised that the bottle was pointing at him. Sighing heavily, he looked up at the other players. "Fine, who do I kiss?"

"Me," Bill said softly, giving him a little smile. Georg stared at him and swallowed hard, cursing himself for drinking so much that his breath probably smelled like he'd brushed his teeth with beer. He licked his lips and kept his eyes on Bill as the younger boy crawled forward, then closed his eyes when Bill's lips brushed his own in a gentle kiss. He swallowed hard and parted his lips, his stomach swirling uncomfortably when Bill tilted his head and deepened the kiss, letting his tongue slide into Georg's mouth.

For a moment, everything around them was forgotten and it felt like the first time again. For a too short, blissful moment, Bill was fifteen, Georg was eighteen, and they were in the privacy of Bill's hotel room, kissing for the first time.

Too soon, the moment was over and Bill crawled back to his spot between Jens and some nameless girl, and Georg was left between Georg and Tom. He didn't have the time to notice the blush on Bill's cheeks before he jumped up and bolted out of the room and house, taking a deep breath of fresh air when he was outside.

He closed his eyes and rubbed his stomach, trying to will away the uncomfortable feeling of nausea washing over him. He was almost sure he would be able to fight it back when he bent over in an abrupt movement and threw up into a hedge. It took a while for him to realise that someone had followed him and was now holding back his hair.

He felt his eyes fill with tears, feeling humiliated in so many ways, and when he stood back up and turned around, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he realised that the person who'd followed him was Bill. His head was spinning as he stared at the other boy and swallowed hard, then looked down, unable to hold the eye contact for more than a couple of seconds.

He had never felt worse in his life and wished he hadn't got out of bed that morning.

"I'll take you home," Bill said softly, brushing a strand of Georg's hair behind his ear.

"I'll be fine," Georg protested, shaking his head wildly as he still tried to suppress the tears that were prickling in his eyes. "You should go back inside; Jens probably misses you already."

He could feel Bill shaking his head, and wished the other boy would just leave him alone so he could hide in a hole and never come out. Bill, however, was insistent. "He'll be fine. I'm taking you home. Come on."

He took Georg's hand and pulled him towards his car, and Georg let himself be pulled away. He was mortified; he'd never wanted anyone to see him this weak, least of all Bill. He stayed silent on the drive back to his own flat, staring at his hands in his lap.

He managed to stumble out of the car and make his way to the door of his flat. His hands shook when he tried to unlock the door, so Bill took the keys away from him and let him in, not leaving him alone until he'd helped Georg out of his clothes and into his bed.

Looking at Bill for a long moment, Georg finally rolled onto his side, facing away from Bill, wishing the other boy would just leave. He was feeling miserable and just wanted to be alone.

Bill touched his back lightly, then put Georg's phone onto his bedside table. "Call me when you need something, all right?" he asked softly, then silently left the room. The moment, Georg heard the door close, he let the tears fall and sobbed helplessly, burying his face in his pillow.

He didn't manage to calm down but eventually, exhaustion took over and he cried himself to sleep, wondering when exactly he'd become this pathetic.


	6. Clarity

The next morning, Georg was woken up by the insistent ringing of his doorbell. Groaning, he grabbed the pillow and pressed it over his ears, wanting to go back to sleep, but whoever was visiting him at this ungodly hour of the morning was apparently not going to give up.

The bell just kept ringing.

Sighing, he got out of bed and glanced at the alarm clock on his bedside table, realising that it wasn't morning at all but 4 pm, which would explain why someone would be so set on waking him up. He wondered if he'd forgot about something on their schedule – but they didn't have interviews or photo shoots today, did they?

He managed to make his way to the door and open it, sighing when he saw Gustav. He left the door open without saying hello and made his way back into his bedroom. He was about to crawl back into his bed and stay there for good, but Gustav was faster, grabbed the back of his shirt and held him back.

"Gustav," he whined, turning to glare at his friend. "I'm hung over; just let me go back to bed."

He _was_ grateful that the other boy hadn't chosen to pull him back by his hair, though.

"You're getting up now," Gustav said decisively and folded his arms over his chest. "I'm going to make you some... well, I suppose you can't call a meal at 4 pm breakfast, but... yeah, that's what I'm going to do. You go take a shower, and then we talk. We can't go on like this. I'm not going to let you drown in your self-pity. It's pathetic, Hagen."

Georg watched him turn around and go into the kitchen, and sighed heavily as he sat down on the edge of the bed. He didn't remember much about the previous night, but the memory of the kiss he and Bill had shared, and the following humiliation of throwing up in front of Bill and being terribly pathetic while Bill drove him home and put him to bed were branded into his brain, and he tried not to let the wave of fresh tears that threatened to fall take over.

Gustav was right. He had to get a grip and get over this thing. It wasn't like him to let something like this get to him, but he was tired of always being everyone's second choice. Still, he managed to get up and drag himself into the bathroom where he took a relatively quick shower and found himself sitting at his kitchen table a few minutes later, his still-wet hair tied back.

He stared down at his plate and made a face; since when was eggs and bacon considered hangover food? Did Gustav _want_ him to throw up again?

"Eat," Gustav said, handing him the fork and looking at him expectantly. "Or just try, at least. It always makes me feel better when I have a hangover."

Georg grimaced but managed to force some of his breakfast down anyway before he put down the fork and sipped some coffee. He didn't say a word, mainly because he was still processing the humiliation of the previous night. How could he have let Bill see him like that?

"From what I can tell," Gustav said after a moment, "we have two options here."

Georg looked up at him in confusion, not sure what exactly Gustav was talking about.

"One: You fess up and tell Bill how you feel. If he doesn't want you, you can move on. If he does want you… well, then you have what you want, right?"

Georg shook his head, swallowing hard. "What's the second option?" he croaked, a little hoarse from all the alcohol and cigarettes he'd consumed the night before.

Gustav tilted his head. "You move on right now, which is not really an option at all. Look, Hagen. Can I be honest with you?" It wasn't really a question, and they both knew it. Gustav was never dishonest. Without waiting for an answer, Gustav continued. "I don't think you can move on without at least giving it a try. You've had a crush on Bill since Day One, and it only got worse when you started helping him figure out what sex was all about. I don't think you _can_ move on without at least telling Bill how you feel. It's up to you how you handle this situation, but I honestly think that you need to hear Bill say that he doesn't want you before you can start trying to get over this."

Georg stared back down at his plate and licked his lips; he didn't really want to talk about this. He didn't want to think about telling Bill because it made him feel even more nauseous than he felt in the first place.

"What about his boyfriend?" he murmured, shoving the food on his plate around with his fork. He wasn't hungry anymore and felt a huge depression coming on. The fact that Gustav was forcing him to think about this didn't make it any better.

"Jens is a temporary fling," Gustav said firmly, sounding convinced. "I'm telling you, Bill is waiting for you to take the first step. You know how he is, Georg. He wants to be courted and he's too hesitant to make a move on his own. So you need to do it."

Georg sighed and rubbed his eyes. "How do you know Jens is temporary? They looked pretty in love, from what I could tell."

Gustav shook his head. "You only see what you want to see. You want to pity yourself for not being Bill's first choice, even though you clearly are his first choice. Have you ever taken a long look at Jens?"

When Georg didn't reply, Gustav went on. "He looks just like you."

Offended by this statement, Georg looked up and glared at his friend who raised his hands in defence. "Think about it. Long hair? Green eyes? He may not look exactly like you but he's the same type. I'm pretty sure Bill was looking for a replacement for you, and he did a pretty good job. But he doesn't want Jens. He wants the real thing. He wants you. Look, if I'm wrong, you can torture me for the rest of your life and complain my ear off. But I think you need to give this a chance. You owe it to both of you. I just want you guys to be happy, and unless you take the first step, you'll never know what could possibly happen."

Georg looked up, his eyes still narrowed as he thought about Gustav's words. And for the first time since he'd realised he had feelings for Bill, he had to admit that Gustav was right. Maybe he should tell Bill. Maybe he did owe it to both of them. And now that Gustav had pointed it out, Georg had to admit that Jens did look a little like him.

Huh. Maybe that was why he didn't like the guy.

He swallowed hard and leaned back, reaching for the pack of cigarettes on the table and lighting one. Gustav rolled his eyes, stood up and opened a window before sitting back down. Then he looked at Georg with that unnerving patience he seemed to be able to keep in every situation, making Georg squirm a little.

"I'm thinking about it, all right?" Georg snapped after a moment but immediately regretted his harsh tone. Gustav was only trying to help him; he didn't deserve this. "I just… What if he doesn't want me? What if I embarrass myself by even assuming he might possibly want me?"

Gustav looked at him, then got up and smacked the back of Georg's head.

"Hey!" Georg protested, glaring at Gustav as he watched his friend sit back down. "What was that for?"

Gustav propped his chin up on his hand and looked at him. "You're an imbecile if you think Bill is going to reject you," Gustav said slowly, tilting his head a little. "He came to you, Hagen. He asked you to be his first. He trusts you. You know how Bill feels about sex and his Perfect First Time, and all that crap. He chose you. He gave his virginity to you."

"So?"

"So," Gustav said, articulating every word cautiously, obviously thinking that Georg wouldn't understand him if he spoke too fast. "You clearly mean more to Bill than anyone else does. Of all the people he could've had sex with for the first time, he picked you."

Georg looked at him for a long moment, and finally had to admit that Gustav had a point. Bill _had_ mentioned numerous times that his first time had to be special. That he wanted to give his virginity to someone who deserved it; that he wanted to share it with someone he trusted and loved.

Looking back at Gustav, Georg rolled his eyes at the self-satisfied smirk on the other boy's face. But at the same time, he was eternally grateful to him for opening his eyes and allowed himself to feel hopeful. Maybe Bill did want him. Maybe he'd only said yes to a relationship with Jens because of the similarities between them. Maybe Bill pretended he was with Georg when he kissed Jens.

The pessimist in him remained dubious while his optimistic side was threatening to burst free and make him do a ridiculous little happy dance.

"Fine," he finally said, taking a deep breath. "I guess telling him wouldn't be such a bad idea."

A wide grin spread over Gustav's face. "You can thank me later," he said cheerfully. Georg rolled his eyes and threw Gustav out a few minutes later; he was still hung over and couldn't handle his friend's good mood right now.

Besides, he needed to think about how to tell Bill. He wouldn't do it today; he still felt a little nauseous and his head hurt like hell. But he would talk to Bill. He felt more hopeful than he'd allowed himself to feel for many months, and even if Bill didn't want him, wasn't it better to know for sure than to assume?

He would tell Bill tomorrow. He would have enough time to come up with what to say until then, and then he would just face his feelings and hope for the best.

***

It was in the middle of the night when Georg decided that he couldn't wait until the next morning. Hope was a lovely feeling, compared to all the negativity that had plagued him for the past weeks and months, but it also made it impossible for him to find rest. A hundred different scenarios of how his confession to Bill could be received played over in his mind and he couldn't seem to fall asleep.

He needed to get it over with now rather than later.

Glancing at his watch, he saw that it wasn't too late yet; Bill might still be awake. He got up and dressed carefully, combing his hair and risking a glance into the mirror to make sure he didn't look too bad. Satisfied, he made his way downstairs, got into his car and drove to Bill's, his heartbeat picking up its pace the closer he got to Bill's flat.

He hoped Jens wasn't with him. If he told Bill while the other boy's boyfriend was present, and Jens overheard them, he would probably ruin Bill's relationship. And if Bill didn't want him, then he should at least have the chance to build something lasting with Jens – if that was what he wanted.

He swallowed hard as he parked the car, relieved and nervous when he spotted one of Bill's windows and saw light. So he was awake. Good.

Georg got out of the car, then lit another cigarette to calm his nerves. This was the most important thing he'd ever done; he needed to clear his head in order to find the right words to say. One cigarette turned into three, and when he finally made his way upstairs to Bill's apartment door, his mouth was dry and his heart pounding in his chest.

He lifted a shaking head and knocked on the door three times, and his stomach turned when the door opened and he came face to face with Bill.

"Georg?"


	7. Confession

"Georg?"

Georg snapped out of his thoughts when Bill repeated his name, and he managed a little smile. "Hey Bill."

Bill raised an eyebrow curiously and cocked his head to the side in question. "Did something happen?"

Georg shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, frowning when his hand got stuck in a tangle. He hadn't had the time to straighten it before he'd rushed out of the house to talk to Bill. Now he wished he had. He probably looked like a zombie due to lack of sleep and his still-present hangover.

He began to panic a little when he realised he'd actually come here to talk to Bill about the most important thing he'd ever had to talk about to anyone in his life, and he had no idea what to say _and_ looked as if he'd been buried for over a hundred years and had only just come back from the dead.

Fuck.

"No," he said finally, taking a deep breath and trying not to think about meaningless things such as his appearance. If Bill really wanted him, he wouldn't care about looks. "I just needed to talk to you. Can I come in?"

"Of course," Bill said instantly, stepping aside to let Georg into his flat. He closed the door behind him and followed him into the living room, standing while Georg took a seat in an armchair.

"Do you want a drink?"

Georg grimaced. "No booze, please; I think I've had enough of that for the rest of my life – or at least for a while. But a Coke would be good. Thanks."

Bill smiled, then disappeared into the kitchen for a moment and came back with Cokes for both of them. Then he sat down across from Georg and looked at him expectantly.

Georg gave him an awkward smile and downed about half of his Coke right away, clearing his throat when he almost choked on it. He glanced around, aware that Bill was watching him. "So, um. How are you?"

Bill raised an eyebrow, surprised at the seemingly random question, and shrugged. "I'm good. How are you? You didn't seem fine last night. Are you okay? Do you have a hangover?"

Georg bit his lip hard and felt his cheeks heat up as he was yet again reminded of how he'd behaved the previous night. He would never get over the embarrassment of it; he was sure of it. "I'm okay," he said carefully. "Still a little hung over but yeah. I'll get over it."

He managed a smile, very aware of the fact that his lip was trembling a little. His heart was still racing in his chest and he wondered if he'd chicken out before he ever got to say something to Bill. "I couldn't sleep," he heard himself say then as he clutched the can of Coke in his hands. "Too much on my mind."

"Oh yeah?" Bill asked curiously, never taking his eyes off him. His intent stare was a little unnerving but at the same time, it also helped Georg realise that he needed to say this. He was here now; he had nothing to lose.

Right?

"Yeah," he said thoughtfully, then looked down at his lap and swallowed hard, realising again that he had no idea what to say. He'd left home rather quickly and hadn't had the time to fully figure out how to broach the subject. And now he was sitting here, and Bill expected him to say something while Georg had no idea how to even begin.

He sipped some Coke and took another breath, carefully setting the can down on the table and lifting his head to look at Bill.

"Are you alone?" he asked suddenly, realising that talking to him while Jens was present was probably not a good idea.

Bill nodded, and Georg relaxed a little. Good. At least he wouldn't have to deal with a jealous boyfriend. Because even though Gustav had opened his eyes and made him realise that Bill's boyfriend may not be The One for Bill, Jens's feelings for Bill did seem to be real, and he didn't want to piss anyone off with his sudden confession of undying love.

"Right," Georg said, then rubbed his temples and was about to just say it when something else came out of his mouth. "So how are things between you and Jens?"

Bill looked at him oddly and Georg felt heat creep up his neck and into his cheeks, very aware that his face was probably bright red at this point. He definitely wasn't good at this. Was it too late to flee?

"Jens is spending time with his sister tonight," Bill said slowly. "But yeah, things are… all right, I guess."

Georg looked at him thoughtfully, trying to figure out how 'all right' things really were. If Bill was happy with his current boyfriend, he would smile and say that things were 'great', wouldn't he? Maybe he wasn't all that happy.

"Okay. Good." Georg paused. "Look, I've been thinking about us a lot lately," he started, making himself look up to meet Bill's eyes. "About you and me and… everything that's happened between us."

Bill's brows furrowed in question but a moment later his eyes widened in understanding. Georg didn't notice the shift in Bill's posture, and continued before he could change his mind.

"I've been thinking a lot about _you_ , in particular, and I've come to the realisation that I have feelings for you that won't go away until I do something about them. So that's why I'm here. I'm not sure if you've ever considered the idea of dating me but… yeah," Georg finished lamely, scratching the back of his neck. His skin prickled; always a sign of discomfort and nervousness for him. "That's what I want. To date you, I mean."

He looked up into Bill's big brown eyes and bit his lip. "I want to be with you, Bill, and I understand that this probably comes out of the blue and you're not interested but I just needed to tell you and know how you feel about it. About me."

He watched Bill process his words while his own heart started beating faster. Bill's silence seemed endless, and Georg shifted uncomfortably before adding, "If you can't imagine dating me, or if you've never thought about me that way before, it's okay. I'll get over it, you know? I just… need to know."

Bill stayed silent, and Georg swallowed hard, lowering his gaze back to his lap. So Bill didn't return his feelings. He should have known. He would kick Gustav for suggesting he even had the slightest chance. He'd always known that Bill was too good for him, so damn Gustav for making him think otherwise. Georg wanted nothing more than to go home, crawl back into his bed and never come out again.

He glanced up when Bill rose out of his chair.

"Excuse me for a moment," Bill said quietly and left the room.

Georg sat there, staring at the door in shock, and felt worse than ever before. He'd ruined it. He'd fucked up big time. Bill was clearly extremely uncomfortable at the idea of being with Georg, and now he probably would never want to be alone with him again. He'd fucked up their friendship.

Feeling a new surge of panic take over, Georg pushed himself up, accidentally kicking over the can of Coke on the table. He cursed under his breath but didn't pick it up. Instead, he headed for the front door, leaving Bill's flat quietly but swiftly, trying to push back the tears on his way downstairs and out of the house.

He sucked in a lungful of fresh air when he exited the building, feeling tears prickling in his eyes.

He resisted the urge to scream and instead just tugged on a strand of hair in frustration. It was over. Bill didn't want him. Maybe Bill didn't even want to be his friend anymore.

His life was over.

He headed for his car, wanting to get out of there and back into the safety of his own home as fast as possible. His hand shook as he reached for his keys, and wondered if he'd even make it home before he burst into tears.

"Georg!"

He'd just opened the door of the car when he thought he heard his name. Blinking, he shook his head, knowing that he was imagining it. "Pathetic," he muttered, rubbing his eyes when he heard it again, clearer and louder this time.

"Georg, for fuck's sake! Where do you think you're going?"

He blinked in confusion and turned around to see Bill cross the street and almost get hit by a car as he ran towards him. Bill was out of breath by the time he reached him, and Georg had the presence of mind to wipe his tears away. It was bad enough that he cried this much when he was alone; he really didn't need Bill to witness him doing it.

"Why did you leave?" Bill asked, looking seriously perplexed. "I told you to wait, didn't I?"

Georg frowned in confusion and shrugged weakly, not sure what was going on. "I just assumed… I mean, you didn't say anything, so I thought…"

Bill sighed heavily and rolled his eyes, running a hand through his long hair, the new, thin, white dreads dangling a little when he let go. "You think too much, Georg," he said, then opened his mouth to say something else, but seemed to change his mind in the process. Instead, he reached for Georg, cupping his cheeks and pressing their lips together in a deep kiss.

Georg's heart stopped. The feeling of Bill's cool lips against his own felt so wonderful that he had the impression he was dreaming, at least for a moment. He wanted to pinch himself, but instead, he slid his arms around Bill and pulled him closer, kissing him with a desperation he'd never experienced before.

Bill was the first one to draw back and break the kiss, but Georg held him close, brushing the tip of his nose against Bill's as he felt the other boy's warm breath on his face. He didn't dare open his eyes for fear that Bill would turn out to be just a figment of his imagination.

"I've been waiting for you to say this to me since I was fifteen," Bill murmured after a moment of comfortable silence. "Why do you think I wanted you to be my first for all the things we did, Georg?"

Georg's heart skipped a beat and he opened his eyes when he felt Bill's cold fingertips on his cheek. He looked into those deep brown eyes and swallowed hard, giving a weak shrug because he didn't trust his voice to be steady at the moment.

"I've had a crush on you since you first kissed me," Bill said softly, brushing a stray strand of hair behind Georg's ear, not taking his eyes off him for even a second. "I've been waiting for you to catch up for years. I would've said something myself but I wasn't sure if you were interested. I always came to you but you never reciprocated, so I thought I was too young for you, or that you just weren't… into me."

"I'm into you," Georg managed, his voice a little breathy from the effort it took to even speak without squeaking embarrassingly. "I'm definitely into you. But… you have Jens, and I just didn't think you'd want me. You never said anything."

Bill sighed but his eyes were gentle. "Some things don't need to be said, Georg. Do I really need to spell everything out for you?" A smile tugged at the corners of his lips, and Georg felt the familiar heat flow into his cheeks again. Maybe Gustav was right. Maybe he really was an idiot.

"Apparently," he said softly, and Bill grinned.

"Yeah. Obviously. And Jens was never meant to be the love of my life. I just figured that since you weren't interested, I might as well date someone else in the meantime. And Jens was a sweet boy but…" He trailed off, and a sweet smile appeared on his lips. "He just wasn't you. I just broke up with him. That’s why I left the room. I called him and broke up with him."

Suddenly, it was all clear to Georg.

Bill wanted him. Bill had broken up with his boyfriend. Bill wanted to be with him. Bill was _in love_ with him.

Bill was his.

A wide smile split his face as he tightened his arms around Bill and picked him up, turning around and gently pressing him against the car as he kissed him again, relieved when Bill wrapped his legs around him and held onto him, kissing him back just as fervently.

They stayed like that for a long moment, just kissing and enjoying each other's presence. The kiss felt so familiar and right that Georg felt as if Bill had been the only person he'd ever kissed. No one who'd been there before Bill mattered anymore because he finally had the only boy he'd ever really wanted.

"We should go inside," Bill whispered against his lips as they broke for air. A grin passed over his face and he raised an eyebrow. "I kind of want to be naked with you right now and don't want to be arrested for public indecency."

Georg laughed and had to agree that Bill had a point, and the prospect of having Bill naked in his bed made a warm feeling spread in his stomach. He let go of Bill reluctantly and closed the door of his car, managing to lock it before Bill wrapped his hand around his own and tugged him back to his house.

He wondered how long it would've taken for them to confess their feelings for each other if Gustav hadn't stepped in, and he made a mental note to thank his friend profusely for opening his eyes. Without Gustav's help, Bill and Georg could have been dancing around each other for years to come – but all of that didn't matter anymore.

He finally had his Bill and would never let him go.


	8. Back To The Start

Even before they were in Bill's flat, Bill wrapped his arms around Georg and kissed him hard, using his foot to slam the door shut. Georg closed his eyes and moaned, surprised at the passion and need he felt in Bill's kiss, and he realised that Bill had been telling the truth – he had been waiting for this for just as long as Georg had. Not that he'd ever assumed that Bill would lie to him about something like this. But it was nice to have the confirmation.

Georg wrapped his arms around the other boy and pulled him close, letting himself fall into the kiss and feel everything he'd suppressed for the past four years and revelling in the knowledge that he was the one Bill wanted. All of their past boy- and girlfriends were forgotten. They had each other now.

"Bedroom," Bill murmured against Georg's lips and Georg was happy to oblige as he opened his eyes and steered Bill towards his bedroom, never breaking the kiss.

Part of him still couldn't believe that Bill was finally his; that he didn't need to share him with someone or that this was only for one night. They would be able to do this again and again, but it still felt like their time together could be over any second, and Bill would leave him again to go to his boyfriend, or spend the night alone.

But _Georg_ was Bill's boyfriend now, even though it was still hard for Georg to wrap his mind around it.

"Bed," Bill murmured then, and Georg couldn't help but grin a little.

"You're bossy," he breathed, then pouted when Bill drew back and pushed him onto the bed.

"And you're surprised?"

Georg licked his lips as he looked up at Bill, and shook his head. "Not really, no."

He returned Bill's grin, then leaned back, eyes wide when he watched Bill pull off his shirt. He let his eyes travel over the other boy's body, his cock hardening when Bill's hand slid between his own legs. His mouth went dry and he swallowed hard, licking his slightly chapped lips.

Bill clearly knew what kind of effect he had on him, and Georg was proud when he realised that Bill was this confident because of him – at least partly.

His eyes focused on Bill's long, elegant fingers as they fumbled with the fastenings of his pants, pulling them down. He wasn't wearing underwear, and Georg sucked in a sharp breath when he saw Bill's erection. And for the first time that he saw it – which hadn't been that often, really – he could be sure that it was all because of him. Bill was hard for him; he wasn't thinking about some other boyfriend this time.

"You have way too many clothes on," Bill said as he got onto the bed, straddling Georg's hips. Georg's hand was batted away when he reached for Bill's cock and he frowned. "Not yet. I want you naked. Now."

Bill's bossiness was hot, Georg had to admit, and he obeyed instantly, sitting up to take off his own shirt, then let Bill help him get rid of his trousers and boxers. He toed off his socks, then moaned when Bill slid down on top of him, covering his body with his own narrower one.

He reached up to touch the other boy's cheek, looking into that beautiful face that was, for once, devoid of all makeup. Bill gave him a little smile, then started grinding against him, and Georg moaned loudly, his hips arching up into the warmth of Bill's body of their own accord.

"Fuck, Bill," he breathed, cupping Bill's face between his hands and kissing him again while Bill's erection slid against his, causing perfect friction.

"That's the idea, yes," Bill whispered, biting Georg's bottom lip and making him hiss. "I want you to fuck me, Georg. Make love to me – I've been waiting for it for so long."

Bill drew back; their eyes met and Georg nodded, suddenly nervous. He'd never been worried about not being able to perform before – but this was different. This was Bill. This actually meant something. It had been over a year since they'd done this for the first and last time so far, so maybe Bill's expectations had gone up. Maybe he was used to guys who were better at this.

He swallowed hard, and Bill's smile faltered as he cupped Georg's cheek. "Hey. What is it?"

Georg shook his head, trying to avoid Bill's intent gaze but finding he couldn't. "Nothing," he said finally, then distracted Bill by rolling them over so he was on top with Bill's slight body beneath him.

Bill's long hair was spread out on the pillow and he looked up at him with dark eyes. He looked so strong but vulnerable at the same time, and it made Georg realise that Bill was just as worried about this as he was, which, in turn, made his own confidence rise a little.

"Nothing at all," he said softly, and tilted his head to brush a soft kiss over Bill's lips. He trailed his mouth over to Bill's neck, kissing it lightly, licking the soft skin before he trailed kisses down to his shoulder and collarbone. A soft sigh escaped Bill's lips and, encouraged by the moans and whimpers that followed, Georg kissed and licked his way down Bill's chest and stomach, pausing to suck and bite his nipples lightly. He trailed his tongue around Bill's bellybutton, dipping it into his navel for a second and making Bill take a sharp intake of breath.

The younger boy's cock pressed into Georg's chest, and Georg smiled before bending his head to lick a trail up Bill's erection.

"Oh god," Bill moaned, and Georg smiled to himself as he wrapped his hand around Bill and slid his mouth over his cock. He closed his eyes as he slowly sucked him into his mouth, inch for inch, exploring the texture and taste of Bill's erection with his tongue.

He'd been dreaming about doing this for so long – ever since Bill had jerked him off that one night. He'd had the chance to have Bill suck _him_ off, but he'd wanted to return the favour for years now. And the reality was so much better than any of his fantasies could've been.

"Georg," Bill breathed, his head dropping back onto the pillow as his hips thrust up helplessly, needing more. Georg sucked harder, using his hand to roll Bill's balls between his fingers, tugging lightly. "Fuck, Georg!"

When the need in Bill's voice increased, Georg made himself draw back. As much as he wanted to taste Bill and feel him come in his mouth, he needed to be in him even more desperately.

He licked his lips and continued stroking Bill lightly – enough to make the other boy whimper without giving him enough to make him come – and looked up at him. "Do you have lube?" he asked softly.

Bill nodded, reaching into the drawer of his bedside table. He knocked over his lamp in the process but didn't seem to care. He handed a small tube to Georg, looking down at him with hungry eyes. "Hurry," he whispered. "I need you."

Georg nodded and slicked his fingers, even though his hands were shaking with excitement and nervousness. A loud moan left his lips when Bill spread his legs, exposing himself to Georg and looking every bit as beautiful as he had a year ago. Bill transcended beauty; as he lay there, naked, he looked almost ethereal and his stunning beauty took Georg's breath away for a long moment.

"Fuck, Bill," Georg whispered, and trailed his slick fingers over Bill's hole, tentatively pushing two of them in. The warmth and tightness of Bill's body was just the way Georg remembered it, and he moaned when Bill accommodated his fingers. He looked up at Bill's face, frantically looking for a sign of pain – but all he could see reflected in Bill's eyes was pleasure.

He crooked his fingers and brushed them over Bill's prostate, moving them back and forth and scissoring them to stretch Bill and get him ready for what was about to come. Bill was writhing on the bed, his eyes never leaving Georg's as he urged him on with tiny thrusts of his hips.

"Enough," he whispered, and Georg reluctantly pulled his fingers out. He slicked his length and positioned himself. For a second, he considered asking Bill for a condom – but he knew he was clean, and the fact that Bill hadn't offered him one made him sure that Bill was, too. He trusted him implicitly and was glad that he would get to feel everything without limitations.

"Go on," Bill murmured, his voice a little impatient as his fingernails dug into Georg's shoulders. "I won't break."

Georg smiled, wondering if Bill could read his thoughts, but reassured by Bill's words, he bit his lip in concentration and pushed in, moaning when his cock was wrapped in the tight heat of Bill's body. He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against Bill's, panting heavily as he tried to adjust to the feel of Bill clenching around him.

Bill's long legs came up around his waist, pulling him even deeper inside until his balls touched Bill's ass. He moaned and cupped Bill's hip as he began to move, slowly at first, then a little faster when he felt Bill relax around him. They moaned in unison and their bodies found the perfect rhythm for both of them within seconds.

"Ngh," Bill moaned, his eyes rolling into the back of his head when Georg found the right angle that allowed him to hit Bill's prostate with every thrust. "Oh god, Georg… fuck yes, right there."

Georg picked up his pace, his own body tense with arousal and need, and he leaned forward to cover Bill's lips with his own, deepening the kiss instantly; their tongues battling for dominance. He felt Bill's hand in his hair, loosening the tie so his hair fell around them like a protective curtain.

He knew he was close and could feel that Bill wouldn't last long either; but it didn't matter. They had all the time in the world, and would get better at restraint in the following weeks and months – hopefully years.

Being with someone for the rest of his life had never seemed possible to Georg, but he knew he would never get enough of Bill, and he desperately hoped that this would last.

"Bill!" he gasped in surprise when the other boy's muscles squeezed his dick almost painfully hard and his orgasm was ripped out of him, his hips jerking as he came inside Bill and whimpering when he felt Bill's hot come splash against his stomach and chest.

He stared down at the other boy in wonder, panting heavily before he pulled his softening cock out of Bill and rolled off him, lying on his side as he looked at the younger boy. Bill's chest rose and fell rapidly as he recovered from his orgasm.

Georg reached down and trailed his fingers through the white, sticky mess on Bill's stomach, then kissed his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close.

The silence between them was comfortable until Georg broke it. "Wow," he said softly. "That was beyond amazing, Bill. Our first time was perfect but this…"

He trailed off and Bill smiled as he rolled over, propping his head up on his arm as he looked at Georg. "You think so?"

"Yeah," Georg murmured, giving him a small smile. "I think you'll have to be _my_ teacher now. I doubt there's anything left I could teach you. You're far more experienced than I am."

Bill smiled. "There are plenty of things we both can learn. And what makes you think I'm more experienced?"

Georg looked at him thoughtfully and shrugged. "Well, you've had other boyfriends. Robert, Jens, some other boys whose names I don't recall…"

Bill cocked an eyebrow and smiled slowly. "Georg," he said, his voice amused. "Are you jealous?"

Georg huffed and shook his head. "Of course not," he lied, but it was obvious to both of them that it wasn't true. He couldn't deny it – he _was_ jealous.

"I just hate that you've been with other guys," he said quietly.

Bill looked thoughtful and brushed his finger over Georg's bottom lip. "I wasn't," Bill murmured, a faint blush tinting his pale cheeks.

Georg's brows furrowed. "What do you mean, you weren't? You've had a few boyfriends while I've been pretty much celibate for years."

Bill sighed heavily and shook his head as he leaned forward to plant a soft kiss on Georg's lips. "Yeah, I had boyfriends. But you are the first and only boy I've ever slept with. I tried to, trust me. But I couldn't go through with it. It felt as if I was cheating on you, so… I've only done this with you, Georg."

Georg's eyebrows shot up and Bill's blush deepened. "You mean that?" he asked, completely surprised that Bill was apparently in love with him so much that he couldn't sleep with anyone else.

"I wouldn't lie to you," Bill said softly, and Georg smiled, shaking his head incredulously, and feeling much lighter now that he knew that no one else had touched his Bill in the most intimate places. It was an immense relief and he tightened his arms around the other boy, falling back into that comfortable silence.

This time, it was Bill who broke it. "You're wrong, though," he whispered. "There are plenty of things we can teach each other and try out together."

Georg raised an eyebrow, a smile spreading on his lips as he followed Bill's train of thought. His eyes drifted shut when Bill started showering kisses over his neck and chest, listing all the things and positions they still had left to try. The list grew while Bill made his way down Georg's body and Georg stretched under Bill as the other boy worked his cock back to full hardness.

When Bill trailed off and his warm breath ghosted over his erection, Georg opened his eyes and looked down at Bill's smile. He shivered as Bill leaned forward to kiss the tip of Georg's exposed cock.

"Let's start with a kiss…"


End file.
